


We Become

by GreenOnyx



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Emotion magic, F/F, Witchy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Hecate reflects on Ada’s wisdom and kindness





	We Become

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a really good Hackle kiss

Enid, Maud, and Mildred walked and giggled in a tangle of interlocked arms, causing a happy racket in the corridor. Hecate had so wanted Ada to put the fear in them. Hecate had long since accepted that none of the girls would ever be expelled for the things she believed they deserved expulsion for. Sometimes she wondered if it were for the best that kind witches like Ada be granted positions of power rather than the kind of impatient witch she knew herself to be. It set her teeth on edge, watching these girls squander the privilege of their education and abuse their natural gift for the sake of frivolities.

Ada tried time and time again to convince her that letting them be childish and considering their motives even when their actions were catastrophic were two key aspects of caring for children. Hecate had never wanted to care for children. She loved education-yes-and she cared deeply for perpetuation of the craft-yes-but caring for children had somehow never been something she’d considered in her professional pursuits. She recalled, years ago, Ada seeming incredulous at that admission. _“You want to teach children, but not care for them? My dear, one is the other. They are inextricably saturated into one another, it is quite impossible to do only one, no matter one’s intentions”_

Hecate stood watching the girls disappear around the corner, their conversation and laughter still echoing around her, and felt a rush of emotion. She felt it quite physically, like a sudden release somewhere in her chest. It was was such a mix of emotions as had no name. She knew what it was because it had happened before, more than a few times. She transferred herself, guided by the nameless feeling in her heart, knowing full well where it would take her.

She materialized next to Ada’s chair, behind her desk. Hecate leaned over, cupped Ada’s face in one hand and kissed her. She kissed her long and deep. When Ada began kissing back, Hecate felt the rush in her chest again, she felt her heart beat faster and she felt another rush between her legs. Ada reached up caressed Hecate’s neck with the backs of her knuckles. Hecate moved her hand from Ada’s face and rested it on her chest, feeling Ada’s heart beat like her own.

When Hecate broke the kiss Ada leaned forward just a fraction of an inch. A little moan so quiet it was barely a sound escaped her mouth; a lament for the end of such a kiss. Hecate kissed her lips once more, a quick, soft thing, a preface to her declaration “I love you, Ada” she whispered against Ada’s lips. Ada placed her own hand over Hecate’s on her chest.  
“Hecate Hardbroom, you fill my life with light.” Ada leaned forward and kissed Hecate again.

“Not many would believe that to be an ability I possess” Hecate half joked.

Ada stroked the side of Hecate’s face “That’s their problem.”


End file.
